piratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Bo'sun (pirate)
The man known as Bo'sun was the boatswain and First Mate aboard the Black Pearl under the command of Captain Hector Barbossa. Bo'sun was a large man likely of African origin. His body was covered in ritual facial and body scarring. Biography Bo'sun presumably served aboard the Pearl while it was under Jack Sparrow's ownership, and would thus have participated in the mutiny led by Barbossa that saw Jack marooned on a desert island. Sometime after, the remaining crewmembers of the Black Pearl fell under the curse of the treasure of Hernán Cortés, and became the living dead. Bo'sun remained as Barbossa's First Mate for many years to come, though he seemed to harbor some doubts about his Captain's abilities. When it transpired that Elizabeth Swann was not the offspring of Bootstrap Bill Turner, and thus her blood could not be used to lift the curse, Bo'sun added his voice to the naysayers challenging Barbossa's status as leader of the pirates. However, when the pirates learned of Swann's escape, Bo'sun immediately took charge, ordering the men to find their missing oars. He was also the one who slapped Elizabeth Swann when she invoked the right of parley. He later participated in the battle against the [[HMS Interceptor|HMS Interceptor]], after locking Jack Sparrow in the Pearl's brig. His whereabouts during the battle aboard the [[HMS Dauntless|HMS Dauntless]] are unknown, but he survived long enough to evade the clutches of the Royal Navy. Revenge of the pirates The crew became cursed once more following Barbossa's death, and Bo'sun led a mission with Pintel and Ragetti to steal an Aztec Idol. Bo'sun forced William Turner to retrieve it, and used its power to augment his own power, stating he had become invincible. However, the idol was stolen by Jack Sparrow, and Bo'sun's ship was later wrecked by Jack's crew, leaving him afloat in the Spanish seas.Legend of the Aztec Idol!. Bo'sun rallied his crew, and led a counter-attack on Port Royal, overseeing the kidnapping of Weatherby Swann and his daughter. The combined efforts of Jack, Will and the spirits of the Buccaneer's Heart saw his crew defeated and marooned on Rumrunner's Isle.The Buccaneer's Heart! They were able to escape, and Bo'sun later He would return at least once more to ambush Jack aboard a merchant vessel, though Sparrow and his crew sent Bo'sun and his pirates overboard, forcing them to take a long walk to shore.Chain Reaction! Behind the scenes *The Bo'sun was portrayed by Isaac C. Singleton, Jr. *He is voiced by Fred Tatasciore in Pirates of the Caribbean: The Legend of Jack Sparrow. *The Bo'sun appears as one of the Cursed Pirate enemies in the Pirates of the Caribbean world in the videogame Kingdom Hearts II. He is voiced by Beau Billingslea. Appearances *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Legend of Jack Sparrow'' *''Legend of the Aztec Idol!'' *''The Buccaneer's Heart!'' *''Chain Reaction!'' *''Kingdom Hearts II'' Notes and references Category:Black Pearl crew Category:Hector Barbossa's crew Category:Jack Sparrow's crew